


「对面楼」番外

by JMfairy



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: vmin，双性，涂口红
Relationships: taehyung/jimin
Kudos: 20





	「对面楼」番外

番外  
同设定  
双性

金泰亨喜欢朴智旻穿宽松的低胸吊带裙，最好是那种罩不住奶子露出大半个，晃一晃就能把粉红色的奶头晃出来的那种。  
朴智旻知道他喜欢，所以也会在他来的时候特意换上，还会故意把双手交握在大腿前，假装乖巧可爱地挤出一道嫩色的乳沟。等金泰亨把他胸前的布料扯下的时候又主动地托起自己的雪乳往人嘴里送。

金泰亨还喜欢朴智旻涂口红。  
朴智旻的嘴唇很饱满，上下两片都像蓄满了果汁一样，蜜桃汁草莓汁这类的，水嘟嘟的，无论是唇釉刷子还是口红往上抹，都会把嘴唇抹得一弹一弹的，然后留下鲜艳的红色，像是果实成熟流出汁来了一样。  
朴智旻涂起口红来已经很熟练了，但如果是金泰亨看着他涂，还是会故意放慢了速度，用口红棒把唇都细细描摹一遍才停下，最后两下抿嘴也是会故意发出很清脆的“啵”的一声，潜台词就是金泰亨我准备好了你可以过来亲我了。  
朴智旻的口红是有香味的，他本人也是时时刻刻花香四溢，接吻的时候就像是在含着玫瑰糖，咬着桂花糕，一吻就是很久很久。

“泰亨啊，今天来帮我涂口红吧。”朴智旻这么问着。他今天也穿了低胸吊带裙，深绿色的，衬得他皮肤更加雪白，长度刚好盖住屁股那种。不过今天他也穿上了半杯奶罩，边缘深色的蕾丝在他的动作之下，贴着肌肤若隐若现。  
不知道小妖精又要玩什么花样了，姑且先陪他玩会儿。“好啊，怎么涂？”金泰亨搂着朴智旻的腰，捏了一把屁股和他一起进了主卧。

“这样涂。”  
朴智旻让金泰亨坐在床上，他从梳妆台里挑出一支正红色口红，将口红和自己的手整个放进金泰亨的手心里，跨坐在他的大腿上，屁股刚好紧紧贴着腿根处，一坐下去，软软白白的小屁股就陷进去一块。  
“你确定吗？”金泰亨感觉到身上的人并没有穿内裤，下身的软穴正发着热，把他的隔着两层布料的皮肤都烫得热了起来。  
“嗯，不好好涂的话，我以后就都不会在泰亨面前涂口红了，所以要专心地涂好才行。”  
“宝贝涂口红这么漂亮，以后都不涂的话多遗憾，我可得认真才行了。”  
宽厚的手掌又揉起了朴智旻的臀尖，揉得他舒服地哼哼起来才打开了口红的盖子，旋出膏体，一只手轻轻挑起朴智旻的下巴，另一只手捏着口红生涩地  
他嘴上慢慢地薄薄地抹上一层。  
朴智旻什么动作都没有，安分得很，也不会故意扭着屁股用流水的肉阜摩擦诱惑他，唯一让金泰亨分神的是面前有又白又圆的半杯奶子。  
这个姿势下朴智旻的胸乳刚好贴近金泰亨的下巴，因为穿着胸罩所以比平时更挺翘浑圆，乳沟也比平时更深，因为要仔细地涂抹金泰亨会稍稍偏过头，一动仿佛面前就要晃起乳白的浪，想要埋进去舔一舔。

“智旻的奶子有些碍事啊…”  
“诶不能分神噢泰亨，会涂出界的，才薄薄一层呢。”  
“好啦好啦不分神。”  
金泰亨一遍小心翼翼地为他涂着口红，一边又忍不住地往下看，朴智旻看在眼里，稍稍挺了挺身子，乳肉上扬了点，身下的软穴又陷进去一点。  
金泰亨早就硬了。他感觉自己的裤子被打湿了，不是被自己的分泌液，而是被朴智旻的淫水。那不知从什么时候就开始汩汩流着骚水的雌穴，被他支棱起的小帐篷顶弄着，好像稍微顶进了肉缝里，两片阴唇被顶得分开，流出的水更容易打湿裤子布料。

“涂好了。”金泰亨盖上口红的盖子，随手放在一旁，满意滴看着面前唇红齿白的洋娃娃。  
“还有最后一步。”朴智旻对准金泰亨的唇，迅速亲了一口，发出响亮的“啵”，  
分开的瞬间就又被金泰亨捞了回来——朴智旻的腰很细，一只手臂就能箍住一大圈。另一只手摁着他的后颈，半逼迫式地接着吻。朴智旻说过金泰亨在这方面的支配欲很让他着迷，他把自己圈得越紧，吻得越重，越是能让他坠入迷雾云端。

接吻之后金泰亨嘴上也沾上了湿漉漉的口红印，只好用袖子擦了擦。低头才发现朴智旻在刚刚接吻时早就把他衬衫的纽扣全部解开了，手指正有意地滑过麦色的胸膛、小腹。  
裤裆仿佛被朴智旻的淫水浸润了，里头的炽热物被诱得冒水，隔着布料蠢蠢欲动，想要插进那紧致温暖的水穴之中。  
“智旻…好多骚水啊…把我裤子都打湿了。”  
“没办法，见到泰亨之后就一直在流水了，止也止不住，可能要泰亨插进来才能塞住了…”  
朴智旻说着，金泰亨已经把手伸进他腿间湿淋淋的嫩花。朴智旻的私处只有细细的绒毛，软软的，除此之外就只剩粉色小巧的阴茎，和肥嫩暖热的女穴。金泰亨两只手指拨开厚厚的外阴唇，夹起小阴唇挑拨着，又时不时在肉缝里前后滑动，滑得水声噗呲响，捻起被淫水泡大的小花核，像玩朴智旻的奶尖一样轻拢慢捻。  
朴智旻喘得不像话了，嘴里的声音也变了调子，转了一圈又一圈，娇媚得很。他难耐地晃着身子，奶子又在金泰亨面前摇了起来，不知道是不是因为身子停了起来，乳房好像又变大了，快要冲破薄薄的布料跳出来了。  
金泰亨干脆用手把吊带裙和奶罩一同拉了下来，硕大的奶团就这么毫无束缚般跃然而出，跳到金泰亨嘴边，奶尖马上被温热的口腔包围，被舌头来回舔舐。  
“啊、泰、泰亨…”  
“唔…胸罩、胸罩勒得我疼唔…帮我解开…先解开再舔…”  
“可以一边舔一边解的。”说完这话金泰亨又把脸埋进朴智旻的酥胸里，一只手绕到他背后，找到内衣搭扣，“啪嗒”一下就把三排扣一起解开了。  
朴智旻不知道金泰亨是什么时候学会的这些技巧，只觉得这个男孩把自己握得死死的，逃不出去了，心甘情愿地坠在他怀里。

捏着花核的手动作还没停，朴智旻被摸的肉户一颤一颤地，穴口也还在滋滋冒水，一吸一张地不耐烦得很。  
可面前人只顾摸着肉唇和吮着大奶，完全没有要进入洞口的意思。  
“泰亨啊…泰亨啊…插进来一点，小逼好痒好麻…”  
“宝贝再等等…”  
最后重重地吮了一把朴智旻的乳粒，金泰亨把摸着花唇的手抽了出来，已经沾满了骚水，抱着他翻了个身，把人压在床上，揉了好几分钟的软白奶子才放了手。  
金泰亨突发奇想，把丢在一旁的口红重新捡了回来，打开，在朴智旻的乳晕上画上两个小小的爱心，被吮得鲜红的乳粒正待在爱心中央，娇嫩欲滴。  
“唔…好色啊泰亨…”  
“智旻真是天生的艺术品。”  
“那设计师先生可以多多打磨我吗？”  
“当然。”

金泰亨低头含住了朴智旻身下红嫩的肉花，灵活的舌尖将肉缝的每一处都细细扫过，一股股水流不停地往嘴里流着，肥嫩的肉户像什么多汁的果实，流出的淫汁也是又甜又浓郁。金泰亨倒真像是享受什么美食似的，吸得滋滋作响，舌尖还探入水流来源搔刮着内壁，不料却被逼口吸得紧紧的，被温热的软肉包裹起来。  
“啊…啊…泰亨吸得我好舒服…唔…小逼想要被插…被泰亨的舌头奸…唔唔…”  
“插快点…泰亨…唔…前面要射了…”  
听到朴智旻的淫词浪语，金泰亨冲着他绯红的脸坏笑了下，随后一边用舌头插着肉穴，一边抓起他小巧的阴茎上下撸动着。朴智旻整个腿都打着颤，爽得口中的涎液都兜不住直往下流。  
“啊啊啊要射了！！”  
在朴智旻准备挺身射出精液之际，金泰亨坏心眼地拇指堵住了他的马眼口，让他没办法射出来。  
“那就用淫穴来射好啦。”金泰亨这么说。  
朴智旻急得眼泪都掉了下来，呜呜哭着求金泰亨放手让他射。金泰亨偏不，手指把马眼堵的死死的我，嘴又还在和阴唇热吻，无论朴智旻说什么都不愿意放开。  
“啊！喷、喷水了…”朴智旻实在是忍不住，身子像触电一样猛颤一下，女穴竟喷出一道道晶莹的骚水，把金泰亨的脸都喷得湿漉漉。金泰亨倒是满意得很，舔了舔嘴角腥甜的淫水，放开了手让朴智旻射了出来。  
“智旻的逼水真的很甜呢。”  
朴智旻听不到金泰亨在说什么，只是知道他还埋在自己腿间，把花唇上的花蜜一一舔舐。刚泄过一次的半软性器又缓缓抬起头来，穴又开始酥麻难耐。

“泰亨，插进来吧，求求你。”  
“小逼里真的痒死了，要插进来才行啊…”  
朴智旻脸上挂着泪花，看起来楚楚动人，语调软得不行，金泰亨觉得他在撒娇，没辙，只好脱下了裤子，把早已经憋得要爆炸的粗硬性器释放出来。  
肉逼似乎也闻到了那上边滚烫的腥膻味道，忍不住剧烈收缩起来。金泰亨磨了磨水润的肉缝，就毫不犹豫地把头塞了进去，慢慢地慢慢地，穴口一吸一张之间就把整根硬物完美吞下。  
“智旻吸得我好紧，要动不了了。”  
话是这么说着，但金泰亨依旧能掰着朴智旻的大腿，开始打桩似的抽插起来。  
“啊啊…泰亨泰亨…”朴智旻被顶得失了神，眼泪汪汪地喊着金泰亨的名字，胸前的两团雪乳被操得在空中乱晃，冰冷的空气把奶头刺激得又红又胀，快要有桑葚大，朴智旻难受，自己把乳房握住开始揉捏，食指和拇指重重地揉拧着奶尖。  
金泰亨把朴智旻的腿抬了起来，方便深入。一顶到更深的地方、朴智旻就咿咿呀呀地叫起来，金泰亨喜欢等他叫着哭得脸都花了的时候，把性器生生地顶进宫颈口，看他爽得浑身发颤，吐着粉嫩的小舌说不出话的样子，然后就是他的阴茎受不住刺激，一下一下地把精液喷到肚子上，喷得远的还能挂在奶子上，脸上。

“智旻…哈…老婆…看着我…”金泰亨把他的脸掰过来正对着自己，朴智旻半眯着眼，泪水甩得满脸都是，嘴里还“嗯嗯”地叫着，像是被操坏了的玩偶。  
“泰亨…泰亨我爱你…我想吃一辈子…你的精液…唔…”  
“宝贝的嫩逼最喜欢吃我的精液了，会全部给你吃的…”  
把朴智旻射出来的精液抹到他的小逼上，金泰亨一边揉着他的小阴核一边插着，里头被磨的鲜红的嫩肉都翻了出来，突然间金泰亨觉得一股水流冲刷到性器上，把滚烫的龟头浇了个遍，他知道，朴智旻潮吹了。  
性器还埋在温热的穴里，金泰亨挺身把肉棒插进子宫口，更加紧致滚烫的软肉直接让他射了精，一股股地全射进了朴智旻宫腔深处，将性器抽出时甚至没有精液跟着滑出，只有朴智旻潮吹后的晶莹骚甜的淫水从逼口慢慢流出。  
金泰亨也累得不行，喘着粗气把朴智旻捞起来抱住接吻。  
“宝贝真乖，有好好把精液吃完。”  
“嗯…只要是泰亨…我都会乖乖听话…”  
“真想操智旻的逼操一辈子，这么乖巧的宝贝。”  
“我也想被泰亨操一辈子。说好了～”  
怀里的人花香阵阵，又香又软，对于金泰亨来说，幸福不过如此。


End file.
